Bring Me To Life
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kim Jongin, namja yang nekat melakukan transaksi dengan Pangeran Vampire untuk kepentingan dunianya, diberikan rumah mewah untuk disantap oleh Pangeran Vampire setiap bulan purnama.. HUNKAI! :) ch 3! yey Kris and Tao here..
1. Chapter 1

©BocahLanang

**Facebook:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

.

.

Pair:

**HunKai**

**Sehun x Kai**

Other Cast:

**Chanyeol**

**Kris**

**Tao**

**Luhan**

**(and other)**

**...**

..Bring Me to Life..

Sekarang sudah pukul 03.00 a.m

Dinginnya malam Kota Seoul tidak membuat sepi jalanan. Malah bertambah ramai tepat hari ini dimana hari pertama tahun 2017. Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju sebuah mansion elit bergaya eropa klasik dengan pagar megah menjulang dan mawar rambat yang tertata rapih. Setelah terparkir di pekarangan, keluar pengendara itu, seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan mata hitam kelamnya serta rambut pirang dan bibir tipis merah menggoda. Wajah tampannya mampu meluluhkan siapapun. Tatapan tajamnya membuat semua orang terasa rendah. Tubuh tingginya idaman semua orang. Kakinya yang dibalut celana hitam panjang terayun menuju pintu kayu besar utama rumah mewah itu.

CKLEK!

Setelah membuka dengan kunci yang dibawanya, ia masuk dan menguncinya kembali dari dalam.

Kakinya melangkah melewati ruang utama yang amat luas dan penuh dengan warna emas. Menaiki tangga menuju sebuah pintu di pojok lorong lantai tiga.

CKLEK..

Dibukanya dengan kunci lain yang dibawanya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Kamar yang bernuansa klasik dipenuhi warna merah. Menandakan pemiliknya amat menyukai warna darah itu.

Dikuncinya kembali pintu itu dan duduk pada kursi mewah tunggal berwarna merah dalam kamar itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak tidur" namja itu bersuara pada seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak di kasur merah mewah itu.

"Heung~?" tubuh itu bersuara, bangkit perlahan dan turun dengan cara yang amat sensual dan menggoda.

Mata sendu dan iris malamnya. Bibir penuh yang dihiasi lipstick merah mengkilap. Kulit tan eksotisnya, kaki jenjang mulusnya, kuku jemarinya yang diwarnai merah. Rambut berwarna brown dengan warna merah di ujung-ujungnya, dan tubuh rampingnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh kemeja merah tembus pandang, tanpa kaos dalam atau celana dalam dan kain lain.

"Tubuhmu semakin mulus, nona" namja berwajah tampan yang duduk itu terlihat tenang namun matanya seolah menelanjangi tubuh yang perlahan melangkah menggoda kearahnya. Kaki tubuh indah itu memakai sepasang high heels merah membuat betisnya semakin terlihat indah. Sesekali angin yang masuk melewati pintu kaca balkon yang sengaja dibuka berhembus menyibakkan kemeja merah transparan yang digunakannya, memperlihatkan kulit paha mulusnya.

"Aku seorang namja, Tuan tampan" tubuh itu mengingatkan namja tampan yang masih duduk tenang memperhatikannya.

"Kau cantik dan sexy, Kai" namja tampan itu mengakui apa yang dilihat dari kedua matanya.

"Dan kau bertambah tampan, Prince Sehun" tubuh namja sexy itu akhirnya sampai juga didepan namja berkulit putih itu.

"Duduklah" tangan putih itu menyuruh namja tan sexy itu duduk dipangkuannya. Dan dengan senang hati dituruti.

Mereka saling berhadapan dengan tangan mulus tan itu mengalung dileher Sehun dan tangan putih Sehun merengkuh erat pinggang ramping tan Kai.

"Kau menginginkanku malam ini, Prince Vampire Oh Sehun?" Kai memasang wajah menggodanya.

Jemarinya menelusuri kulit putih dingin wajah Sehun.

"Kau tahu persis apa mauku" Sehun membelai perlahan helaian rambut brown red Kai yang lembut dan wangi itu.

"Ini bukan bulan purnama, sepertinya kau salah, Prince" Kai berbisik serak di telinga dingin Sehun.

"Ya, dan aku ingin menyentuhmu sekarang" Sehun balas mengelus pinggul indah Kai dari dalam kemeja transparan itu.

SREET..

Tubuh sexy Kai berdiri dengan cepat dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Tampan.. Kau hanya boleh menyentuhku saat bulan purnama" Kai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Bunyi high heels merah yang dikenakannya bagai ketukan indah mengisi keheningan ruangan itu.

"Kau milikku" Sehun berkata datar tapi mata tajamnya sedikit menyiratkan emosi keingin miliki namja sexy yang perlahan menjauh didepannya kini.

"Tidak untuk waktu yang lama" bibir merah mengkilap Kai berkata pedas. Menyulut emosi Sehun.

Kaki mulus jenjang berhias high heels merah itu melangkah membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci yang selalu ada diatas meja nakasnya.

"Kemana?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Kai.

"Setahuku kau bisa membaca pikiran. Dan kembalikan semua duplikat kunci rumah ini padaku" Kai berujar lalu keluar.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

ZRRSSS..

Bunyi gemericik air dari sepuluh air mancur kolam mewah itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kai. Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri pinggiran kolam yang cukup luas itu. Tangannya mencuri beberapa air yang turun dari kesepuluh air mancur itu.

Dingin..

Bukan airnya, tapi tubuh tinggi yang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Tengkuknya bisa merasakan nafas dingin namja dibelakangnya. Jemari putih dingin itu perlahan turun membelai paha sexy mulusnya.

"Sehun" bibir Kai tersungging sebuah senyuman nakal.

"Kau tahu jelas hanya pikiranmu yang tak dapat kubaca, kau membuatku mabuk" Sehun bersuara serak. Sedikit terdengar frustasi. Jemari putihnya makin liar bergerak membelai paha dalam Kai.

BRUK!

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun jatuh terlentang namun wajahnya masih kaku dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari Kai. Kai yang tertidur diatas tubuh dingin Sehun perlahan merangkak untuk menduduki perut Sehun. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di dada Sehun.

Sama seperti sebelumnya…

Dingin-Tak Bernafas-Tak Berdetak

"Kau bahkan masih menggunakan pakaian kantormu.. terlalu merindukanku?" Kai berpose menggoda membuat mata Sehun bergerak sedikit. Kai sedikit senang melihat ada respon terkejut dari pangeran vampire dibawahnya.

"Kau tahu jelas" Sehun berkata dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggul mulus Kai dari luar kemeja merah tipis itu.

"Biar kulepas jas dan kemejamu, Tuan tampan" Kai berujar menggoda. Perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. setelah seluruh kancing itu terlepas, jemari Kai membelai sensual dada hingga abs Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tentu" Kai mundur dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Sehun perlahan duduk dan Kai sukses menanggalkan kemeja dan jas hitam Sehun.

Terpampang indah tubuh putih dingin Sehun. abs yang sempurna, dada dan pundak bidang yang terlihat kokoh. Kai suka itu. Kai mencintai tubuh sempurna di depannya itu.

BRUK!

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai sehingga terlentang kebelakang lalu mengurungnya.

Mata Kai terpejam sedikit merasakan tulang punggungnya yang sakit karena dorongan Sehun yang terlalu keras. Ia pastikan esok harinya punggungnya membekas lebam.

"Tubuhmu milikku" Sehun menatap lurus kearah Kai.

"Sudah kubilang.. hanya sementara" Kai tersenyum nakal sambil membelai rahang tegas Sehun.

Kai dapat melihat kembali sedikit kemarahan dari sorot tajam lawan pandangnya.

SREET..

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki mulus Kai di bahunya. Mengelus setiap inci kulit tan sexy sehalus sutera itu.

"Kedua kakimu bahkan lebih mulus.. jenjang dan indah dari semua yeoja di bumi ini" Sehun menjauh dan mengecupi lutut dan betis Kai.

Kai tersenyum melihat betapa gila vampire tampan di atasnya ini.

"Tanpa ini, kakimu tetap indah dimataku" Sehun melepas high heels merah Kai dan mengecup punggung kaki mulus itu.

"Kau gila" Kai menampakkan seringainya setelah Sehun melempar asal sepasang high heels merahnya itu asal.

"Karenamu" Sehun seolah melengkapi perkataan Kai.

BRUGH!

Kai mendorong Sehun hingga kekangannya lepas. Kai bangkit dan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke pinggir kolam.

"Mau apa manis?" Sehun setia menatap Kai. Hendak menyusul Kai namun berhenti ketika mata Kai menyiratkan bahwa dirinya tak boleh mendekat.

"Catch me, my boy" Kai mengerling nakal dan bibir penuhnya menampakkan senyum menggoda.

Kedua tangan Kai terlentang. Lampu biru dipinggiran kolam membuat lekuk tubuh Kai makin terlihat dalam kemeja merah transparan hanya sepanjang setengah pahanya.

BYURRR!

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam kolam dingin itu. Lama sekali tubuhnya tidak muncul ke permukaan air membuat setitik kecemasan pada Sehun.

Setelah melepas sepatu kerjanya, Sehun membuangnya asal dan segera melangkah kepinggir kolam renang.

"Honey" Sehun menatap tubuh Kai yang masih setia didasar kolam.

BYURRR!

Sehun menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam renang dan menarik Kai keatas permukaan.

SPLASH!

Sehun berhasil sampai kepermukaan. Dilihatnya mata Kai yang masih setia terpejam. Direngkuhnya makin kuat tubuh Kai. Kecemasan Sehun lenyap setelah mendengar detak jantung dan nafas Kai yang normal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menceburkan diri dan menarikku keatas, Pangeran?" Kai sedikit menyindir perilaku Sehun yang melanggar perintahnya untuk tetap diam.

"Aku tak mau kau mati" Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni.

"Jika aku mati, kau tinggal mengubahku menjadi sepertimu" Kai tersenyum nakal dan kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Sehun.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu" Sehun memegang kedua paha Kai lalu menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Kai yang mengerti segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya, memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun menopang butt Kai dan menaikkan sedikit demi sedikit hingga wajah Kai berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajahnya.

Cantik..

Adalah kata pertama yang Sehun gumamkan ketika melihat wajah Kai dari bawah.

Mata sendu sleepy itu seperti menyihir dan memerangkapnya.

Jemari Kai meremat rambut pirang Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan Kai sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Chu~

Yang pertama kali Kai rasakan adalah dinginnya bibir Sehun saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pelukan kaki Kai semakin kuat dan rematannya pada rambut Sehun jadi lebih sering. Tangan Sehun dengan lihai meremat kedua bongkahan butt Kai yang sexy.

"Unghmh~" Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun mengalahkan lidahnya. Entah sejak kapan lidah Sehun sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin intim dan tangan Sehun menjamah semua jangkauannya pada tubuh mulus Kai.

**++TBC++**

**BocahLanang**

Ini FF HunKai pertamaku tentang Immortal..

Hem.. kurang feel dan absurd adalah keahlianku,

Review ya

**Bring Me to Life..**

Pokoknya nanti ada Chanyeol dan Kris yang ngerebutin Kai, oke..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, setelah lamaaaa sekali FF ini ilang kabar.. oke, aku malas sekali lanjutin FF ini karena terdesak FF yang laen(?)**

**Jadi FF ini sambil jalan aja oke?**

**Makasih yang udah review:**

**Sungie: **Makasih dah bilang FF ini seru (aku merasa FF ini aneh -_-) jadi ini nanti gak NC lo.. kasiandelu.. hehe thanks ^_^

**GuEst:** ini udah lanjut, makasih sudah menyukai FF ini

**LulluBee:** ini udah lanjut, thanks

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu:** Karena tuntutan profesi(?) enggak-enggak, Kai memang merasa harus begitu sebagai nyonya Oh, hehe

**Ling-ling pandabear:** ini harus diteruskan? Oke, ini udah terus kok, hehe.. Em, jangan GS! Aku susah bikin FF GS terus terang, dan disini kasihan kalo Kai GS, entar kalo haid abis tu diminum sama Sehun! _

**Aldi. loveydovey: **kamu pengen baca NC ya? Makasih udah bilang FF ini bagus, ini udah lanjut

**Banzaianime80:** penasaran? Ini lanjutannya biar kamu tambah penasaran, hehe

**Miszshanty05:** itu pikiran mereka gak pernah selaras lo, kasihan mereka

**Putrifibriyanti96:** tentu, mami Kai yang paling sexy, ini udah lanjut

**Lemonade:** hem.. yang Game Love itu juga vampire kok, tapi itu game sih.. hehe nice FF? Thanks :D

**Glamcy:** terimakasih sudah menunggu

**Always KimKai:** Ya tentu, Kai memang menggoda :D

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** sebisa mungkin aku panjangin tanpa typo, hhe

**Naideel:** Ini bukan GS, mian. I like HunKai too

**Jongin48:** Ini udah lanjut

**Kim In Soo: ** Ini udah lanjut

**Kim jaerin:** Apakah anda yakin itu NC? Hha, apa hayoo?

Makasih all, I always love HunKai, and I hope all of you too..

So, aku pengen mereka selalu bersama, dan kita sebagai fans hanya bisa bikin FF (hiks.. ngenes banget ya hidup kita, padahal kalo aku bisa tereak ke mereka berdua aku pengen bilang kalo bisa mereka nikah aja..)

And this is our FF! yey!

©BocahLanang

**Facebook:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

.

.

Pair:

**HunKai**

**Sehun x Kai**

Other Cast:

**Chanyeol**

**Kris**

**Tao**

**Luhan**

**(and other)**

**...**

**..Bring Me to Life..**

**HunKai**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire always drinking your blood**

**Don't let your red liquid out from your body**

**..**

**.**

**Sehun mencintai Kai**

**Dan Kai hanya dapat seperti itu**

**..**

**.**

**Hingga Akhir**

…

**.**

**.**

_Chu~_

Yang pertama kali Kai rasakan adalah dinginnya bibir Sehun saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pelukan kaki Kai semakin kuat dan rematannya pada rambut Sehun jadi lebih sering. Tangan Sehun dengan lihai meremat kedua bongkahan butt Kai yang sexy.

"Unghmh~" Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun mengalahkan lidahnya. Entah sejak kapan lidah Sehun sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin intim dan tangan Sehun menjamah semua jangkauannya pada tubuh mulus Kai.

_SREET.._

Sehun dengan mudahnya merobek kemeja merah Kai. Dan kini kain merah itu terhanyut kepinggiran kolam yang jauh dari mereka.

"Aku ingin sekarang" Sehun mengendus leher jenjang Kai, dengan penuh nafsu.

"Pulanglah atau kau akan dihukum" Kai menjauhkan lehernya ketika Sehun hendak menggigitnya dengan taring tajam yang barusaja keluar.

"Setetes saja" Sehun mulai menciumi pundak Kai sedang Kai hanya mampu meremat kemeja putih Sehun yang telah basah dan melekat ditubuh putih pucat vampire itu.

"J-jangan.. kumohon.." Kai sedikit terbata mengatakan itu. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh naked Kai direngkuhannya itu sedikit gemetar. Jemari-jemari lentik itu meremat kuat kemeja bagian pundaknya.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu, kau tahu itu kan?" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Kai, untuk melihat lebih dekat betapa cantik namja tan sexy itu.

"Aku tak ingin kau sakit, Hun.." kedua mata Kai menyiratkan kesedihan, ketakutan, serta cinta secara bersamaan. Dan Sehun sudah terperangkap oleh mata indah itu sejak pertama kali ia menemukannya.

"Kau tahu jika kita tetap begini.. kita tidak bisa bersatu" Sehun mencoba melihat pada Kai namun mata sendu itu enggan membalasnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu yang begini" Kai bicara dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Kau berbohong" Sehun mengusap pelan pipi Kai, menciumnya lembut dan lama.

"Kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku, Prince" Kai balas mencium rahang Sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Tapi akulah yang paling mengerti hatimu" Sehun mengatakan itu dan Kai setuju. Sehun memang bisa membaca pikiran semua orang didunia, dan mendengar suara hati mereka.. Namun ada pengecualian, Sehun tak bisa membaca dan mendengar apapun dari namja tan yang kini ada dalam rengkuhannya. Semua yang ia dapat hanyalah desiran sejuknya pagi hari dengan tetesan embun segar. Hanya itu..

"Berhentilah omong kosong. Keringkan tubuhmu" Kai menghapus beberapa bulir air yang mengalir didahi Sehun.

Kai menolak itu. Sehun tahu, Kai tak pernah menganggap serius semuanya. Padahal Sehun selalu serius jika bersamanya. Sehun mencintai Kai, semua jelas apa adanya, dan Kai hanya diam atau malah tak menghiraukan rasa itu.

Langkah kaki Sehun membekas dilantai mewah dengan tetesan-tetesan air kolam.

Sehun duduk dengan angkuh di kursi paling mewah diantara semua kursi yang menghadap meja makan. Lilin-lilin menyala dengan sendirinya.

Kai masih setia berdiri disampingnya.

"Jangan buat aku menunggu" Sehun bukanlah vampire yang sabar. Mencium aroma tubuh Kai membuatnya benar-benar lapar.

"Tunggulah disitu" Kai pergi menuju lantai atas. Sehun meneguk air liurnya susah payah karena mata elangnya enggan berkedip dan mengikuti arah langkah Kai yang berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tubuh nakednya seolah hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tentusaja bongkahan kenyal buttnya menggoda Sehun.

Kai kembali dengan setumpuk baju serta handuk besar berwarna biru cerah.

Sesampainya dihadapan Sehun, Kai dengan sungguh menggoda duduk dimeja panjang itu, mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan handuk biru itu, sedikit mendesah ketika kain itu menyentuh penis dan hole merahnya.

"Biar aku yang lanjutkan" Sehun merebut paksa handuk itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Sehun, jangan. Nanti kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu" Kai mundur perlahan, sedang Sehun memajukan kursinya seolah Kai kini adalah santapan makan malamnya yang duduk ketakutan diatas meja makan.

"Kemari" entah sejak kapan ada pita merah dileher Kai, dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang menarik ujung pita itu.

_Gbrugh.._

"Uhuk!" maka leher Kai akan tercekik kuat sehingga tertarik amat dekat pada Sehun.

"Ja-jangan lagi, aku belum siap.. I-ini belum purnama.." Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata penuhnya yang bergerak gelisah. Kuku merah mengkilapnya menggenggam erat pita merah itu berusaha memutusnya.

"Peliharaan harus menurut pada sang master" Sehun menarik kembali pita itu membuat wajah Kai mendongak.

_Krrt.._

"Akh! Sakit.." cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Buka kedua kakimu, perlihatkan holemu" Sehun berbisik dengan nada dinginnya ditelinga Kai.

"Ja-jangan, Master.." Kai mencicit.

"Sekarang atau aku akan mencabik betis mulusmu ini" jari telunjuk Sehun menyentuh betis Kai. Desisan perih terdengar dari Kai karena kuku tajam jari telunjuk Sehun sudah menggores kulit tan tipisnya, memberikan garis merah lurus dibetis indah itu.

"Appo.. sudah.." Kai menahan jari itu agar tidak menyobek hingga ke pergelangan kakinya.

_Srluup.._

"Manis.." Sehun menjilat kuku tajamnya yang ternodai darah segar Kai.

Kai dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya, kedua kakinya menekuk dihadapan pangetan vampire.

Sehun dengan hati-hati meraih kedua kaki jenjang Kai itu dan meletakkannya dikedua bahunya. Memegang kedua pinggul Kai lalu perlahan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha mulus Kai.

_Cpk!_

"A-ah-ah…" Kai hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tali merah yang entah mengapa makin mencekiknya.

Lidah Sehun menyapu bersih permukaan hole merah itu, lidah lihainya kemudian masuk dan bermain disana. Kai mengerang dan mendesah makin indah dengan nama Sehun yang sering keluar dari bibir sexynya.

"Angh~ Sehun stop, aahh-" Kai hanya dapa memejamkan kedua matanya dan Sehun masih sibuk dengan tubuh Kai yang tersaji di meja makan.

Keringat dan darah yang mengalir lambat di betis Kai membuat Sehun semakin liar. Setelah cukup puas memainkan lidahnya di hole Kai, bibir Sehun menciumi penis dan paha mulus Kai.

"Hmh.. aku ingin ini.. Kai.." Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu dan mata sayu menatap penuh nafsu paha mulus Kai bagian dalam.

"Ja-jangan.. aku takut" Kai menggeleng kuat.

"Tenang, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan" Sehun menjilati kulit tan halus itu, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat kedua kaki Kai.

"Andwae.." Kai makin takut ketika nafas memburu Sehun mengendus kulit pahanya itu.

"Kai.." Sehun memanggil nama namja yang diinginkannya.

_Jlebz! Crk!_

"Aaaakkkhh!" Kai memekik kesakitan ketika taring tajam Sehun tertancap seutuhnya di paha mulusnya. Itu serasa dihujam pisau yang barusaja dibakar hingga membara. Perih dan panas.

"Ssh.. nikmat.." Sehun mendesis merasakan darah Kai yang mengalir deras dirasakan lidahnya.

"Appo~ hiks- cukup" Kai membelai lembut rambut pirang Sehun yang menyala indah.

_BRUAAAAGGGHHH!_

Sehun terpental kebelakang sejauh lima meter hingga membuat pigura besar bergambar serigala yang terpajang rapih di dinding bercat coklat itu ringksek.

Sehun duduk dengan tidak elit di lantai berkarpet merah itu.

"Sehun!" Kai kaget melihat Sehun yang masih tertunduk. Paha mulus Kai masih mengeluarkan darah segar, namun tak dipedulikannya dan turun dari meja makan tinggi itu. Berjalan tertatih menuju Sehun.

"Gwenchana?" Kai memeluk erat pundak Sehun dari depan.

"Jangan mendekat Kai.." Sehun berusaha melepas rengkuhan tangan halus Kai yang kini mengalung di lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hun, palli gigit bahuku dan minumlah" Kai menyodorkan bahu kanannya yang terlihat sangat lembut dan mulus itu, berwarna Tan dan sangat menggiurkan.

"Tidak sekarang Kai, aku melanggarnya" Sehun memejamkan matanya agar tidak melihat bahu indah itu namun hidungnya malah menghirup lebih banyak wangi tubuh Kai yang memabukkan.

"E-emh.. Se-Sehun.." Kai meremat surai belakang berwarna pirang itu ketika Sehun mengecupi leher dan bahunya, sesekali Kai mendesis perih karena beberapi taring Sehun tidak sengaja menyobek kulitnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kai" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kai. Hembusan nafas lelah terlihat kentara.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud Sehun.." Kai menatap Sehun dengan penuh bersalah.

"Jika saja tidak ada peraturan keparat itu.. andai hidupku tidak menjadi vampire.. aku benci garis hidupku" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya, kembali menuju meja makan mewah itu untuk mengambil pakaian tadi dan handuk yang tergeletak di lantai.

Perlahan Kai melepas kemeja putih Sehun dan mengeringkan kulit pucat dinginnya. Sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, padahal Kai tahu Sehun tidak dapat merasakan itu, sekalipun Kai tusuk, Sehun tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Tubuh pucat adalah tubuh yang sudah mati.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, bukankah kau pernah bilang.. takdirmu adalah bertemu denganku?" Kai memberikan senyuman terbaiknya setelah memakaikan kemeja hitam polos pada tubuh Sehun.

"Hm.. kau tak perlu meragukan diriku" Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut brown Kai perlahan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan.. Biarkan aku lepas.." Kai memandang lurus pada Sehun.

Sejenak mereka saling diam dengan mata yang menangkap memenjarakan satu sama lain.

"Tidak akan" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Mata indah Kai memandang jejak kaki Sehun yang sudah tak terlihat itu. Setelahnya, bunyi deru mobil keluar pelataran mansion mewah itu, makin lama makin lirih.. terdengar menjauh pergi.

Kini Kai kembali sendiri.

"Wae..?" Kai bertanya lirih. Amat lirih.. namun Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

Kai meraih kemeja basah berwarna putih yang dikenakan Sehun tadi.

_Srrtt! Srtrt!_

"Hiks-Sehun.. hiks-" Kai menghapus darah dibetis, paha, dan pundaknya dengan kasar. Tak peduli jika hal itu akan menambah parah luka ditubuhnya. Setelah itu digunakannya kemeja putih basah yang kini penuh dengan bercak merah darahnya itu pada tubuh rampingnya.

Kakinya yang jenjang itu berjalan lemah menaiki tangga, kembali ke sebuah pintu di pojok lorong lantai tiga.

_Cklek.._

Dibukanya pintu itu. Mata Kai sendu tanpa setitik cahaya yang meneranginya, begitu kelam..

Ruangan yang dipenuhi warna merah darah.

_Ckrik!_

Kai mengunci pintu itu dan meletakkan kuncinya di meja nakasnya seperti biasa.

"Aroma tubuhmu masih disini" Kai menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun yang tertinggal di kursi tunggal berwarna merah.

Begitu juga dengan kain basah yang membalut tubuhnya, sedikit bercak darahnya. Dan dengan itu Kai merasa Sehun masih ada disisinya.

Setelah itu Kai kembali menuju kasur mewah berwarna merah disana. Terlihat empuk dan nyaman. Direbahkannya perlahan tubuhnya.

Senyaman apapun rumah itu, semewah apapun, sekaya apapun, Kai tak merasakan apa itu bahagia. Hidupnya sudah begini setelah ditemukan oleh pangeran vampire bernama Oh Sehun.

Entah kapan Kai akan mati. Jujur Kai ingin mati, kalau bisa ia ingin terlahir kembali menjadi manusia yang bebas, yang sama seperti yang lain.

Dihembuskannya perlahan nafas beratnya, wajah cantiknya masih sama dengan rambut brown halus yang membuat semua orang ingin menyentuhnya merasakan seberapa halus itu.

"Terimakasih.. Sehun.." dan dengan itu Kai memejamkan matanya. Menuju mimpinya yang bebas.

**++TBC++**

**BocahLanang**

Ini FF HunKai pertamaku tentang Immortal..

Hem.. kurang feel dan absurd adalah keahlianku,

Disini mereka berdua (Sehun dan Kai) saling mencintai tapi semuanya sama-sama brengsek gak bisa ungkapin dengan benar. Disisi lain Kai ingin bisa seperti orang kebanyakan, tapi kalian baca sendiri kan kalo Kai itu seperti terkurung gitu. Nah pokoknya gitu deh.. hehe

Review ya

**Bring Me to Life..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, setelah lamaaaa sekali FF ini ilang kabar.. oke, aku malas sekali lanjutin FF ini karena terdesak FF yang laen(?)**

**Jadi FF ini sambil jalan aja oke?**

**Makasih yang udah review:**

**Yuki Edogawa:** Iya, saling mencintai tapi tidak bisa bersama

**Tchandra07:** Oke ini udah dilanjut

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Mian updatenya lama, hehe

**Jongin48:** Mungkin peraturannya terlalu membebani. Tapi emang dasarnya yang hidup itu tidak boleh menikah dengan mayat sih..

**Kamong Jjong:** Iya, Hun kau menyakitinya *ikut-ikutan :D

**Askasufa:** Sehun melanggar takdirnya sebagai vampire, dan dia juga melakukan hubungan terlalu dekat degan Kai yang notabene adalah manusia hidup, dan Sehun sedang melakukan pelanggaran yang lebih ekstrim lagi dengan mengurung Kai, setelahnya Sehun punya rencana lagi-dan lagi, hehe, jadi itulah inti ff ini *weh, Bocah Lanang keceplosan

**Sungie:** Iya, yang di meja makan itu ehem-ehem, hehe.

**Maya han:** Jadi itu Sehun langsung sadar diri dan tubuhnya reflek terpental jauh sampe remuk gitu lukisannya, ya seperti itu kalo ego Sehun berhasil dikalahkan oleh rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Kai, hehe

**ChubbyMinland:** Right! Kai juga mencintai Sehun ^_^. Masalahnya Sehun sendiri udah cinta mati sama Kai pada pandangan pertama *loh.. Sehun kan emang udah mati ya.. hehe

**Cute:** Sepatu? Boleh juga

**KaiNieris:** Mereka berdua memang menyedihkan, jadi apkah ff ini genrenya sad?

**Jongkwang:** Iya, aku juga merasa sedih

**Little dark wolf 99:** Klau satu sakit, sakit semua, kalau satu senang, senang semua. Mereka itu pasangan romantic yang senang susah bersama, hehe

Makasih all, I always love HunKai, and I hope all of you too..

Ternyata FF ini cinta HunKai nyesek ya? Yaudah lanjut baca aja, hehe

And this is our FF! yey!

©BocahLanang

**Facebook:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

.

.

Pair:

**HunKai**

**Sehun x Kai**

Other Cast:

**Chanyeol**

**Kris**

**Tao**

**Luhan**

**(and other)**

**...**

**..Bring Me to Life..**

**HunKai**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire always drinking your blood**

**Don't let your red liquid out from your body**

**..**

**.**

**Sehun mencintai Kai**

**Dan Kai hanya dapat seperti itu**

**..**

**.**

**Hingga Akhir**

…

**.**

**.**

Senyaman apapun rumah itu, semewah apapun, sekaya apapun, Kai tak merasakan apa itu bahagia. Hidupnya sudah begini setelah ditemukan oleh pangeran vampire bernama Oh Sehun.

Entah kapan Kai akan mati. Jujur Kai ingin mati, kalau bisa ia ingin terlahir kembali menjadi manusia yang bebas, yang sama seperti yang lain.

Dihembuskannya perlahan nafas beratnya, wajah cantiknya masih sama dengan rambut brown halus yang membuat semua orang ingin menyentuhnya merasakan seberapa halus itu.

"Terimakasih.. Sehun.." dan dengan itu Kai memejamkan matanya. Menuju mimpinya yang bebas.

_Itu masih subuh. Cahaya itu belum menyentuh dermaga kapal kuno yang tak lagi terpakai._

_Ombak pesisir tenang, menyapu butiran putih pasir, buihnya pekat pertanda tak ada satupun kapal yang bersandar lebih dari lima puluh tahun lamanya._

_Burung gagak hitam bertengger pada kayu-kayu tua kokoh pagar-pagar pesisir._

_Satu namja berpakaian serba hitam diikat kuat pada tiang hitam._

_Dibawahnya sudah ada api besar yang siap membakar jasadnya._

"Jika kau tidak melanggar larangan father, tidak mungkin kau disalib diatas sini" suara namja dengan paras berumur kurang lebih 20 tahun itu menatap tajam pada jasad pucat namja yang terikat diam.

"Aku bisa apa? Tao.." jasad itu masih bicara.

"Kita vampire. Kita bergerak, tapi bukan berarti kita bernyawa. Kita hanya jasad yang bergerak karena kemurahan hati father, Sehun" Tao, adalah salah satu namja berumur 20 tahun yang tewas karena perang Habsburg dan Valois di Perancis, dan dijadikan vampire oleh sosok yang disebut _father_.

Mengabdi sepenuhnya pada father, yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk menapak ditanah dalam wujud makhluk selain manusia. Memberinya tempat tinggal, kekuasaan, kekayaan, kehormatan, dan ikatan keluarga darah vampire.

"Aku tidak mau memenuhi _rule_ yang satu itu, my Older Brother" Sehun masih terlihat santai meski sudah lebih dari tiga jam tangannya diikat kuat untuk menggantungkan tubuhnya.

"Bocah yang mati dengan otak berumur 16 tahun sepertimu memang belum siap menerima kenyataan sepertinya" Tao tak habis fikir mengapa father menolong Sehun yang dulu meninggal di umur 16 tahun oleh tragedi perang Inggris abad ke-18 yang dikenal dengan.. _**Boston Massacre**_.

"Begini-begini umurku sekarang 245 tahun" Sehun menatap kosong pada ombak pantai yang masih lemah. Itu akan menjadi gelombang penghancur saat sinar sudah diatasnya.

"Kau terlalu sombong untuk bocah yang mati tahun 1770. Aku tetap kakakmu, karena umurku 397 tahun" Tao melompat dengan cepat dan berpijak pada salib horizontal bagian kanan.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Sebentar lagi subuh" Sehun melihat semburat jingga mulai terbias dan tercermin dari air laut yang hitam tenang.

"Disini tidak akan ada manusia, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tao terkekeh. Ayolah, api dibawah mulai mengecil karena semak-semak kering itu mulai menjadi bara yang meredup segelap arang. Ditiup hembusan angin subuh, untuk terbang menjadi abu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" kini mata tajam Sehun menatap lurus pada namja di kanan atasnya.

"Hm, jangan pura-pura peduli. Lagipula itu salahku sendiri" Tao tersenyum tipis dengan rambut birunya yang diterpa angin.

"Kenapa mengkhianati gereja untuk menjadi kaum protestan?" sepertinya burung gagak hitam yang bertengger di pundak lebar Sehun mulai gelisah melihat sinar terang pusat tatasurya itu sudah setengah Nampak.

"Manusia butuh kebebasan. Bukankah memang begitu? Seperti kau sekarang.." mata biru Tao menyipit karena sinar yang terlampau silau itu keluar melalui celah-celah awan malam yang tersisa.

"Tapi kau dan kaum mu bahkan sampai merubah sejarah dunia. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang salah?" Sehun tidak peduli dengan burung gagak pemakan bangkai yang kini sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Untuk bersembunyi dari cahanya matahari yang menusuk membakar kekejian dan dosa.

"Abad kegelapan di eropa terlalu mengerikan meski aku hanya mendengar kisahnya. Kakek nenek dari ayah ibuku ikut dalam pembelotan itu. Gereja mengatakan pembelot adalah pendosa, namun kaum kami sang Humanisme tidak bisa lagi mengikuti hidup hanya untuk menjalani garis Tuhan" kuku Tao kini menggores kayu hitam lapuk tempat Sehun di salib.

"Mereka menganggap kaummu yang salah. Tapi kaum mu menganggap mereka yang salah" Sehun hanya menyimpulkan garis besarnya.

"Jadi kau kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali. Atheis" Tao menyelesaikan tulisan yang ia ukir di kayu hitam itu. _'Reinassans'_.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Meski membelot kenapa tetap harus ikut Protestan? Kau itu bodoh ya" Sehun melihat bulatan jingga itu seperti melekat pada ujung samudera.

"Dulunya aku anak polos yang langsung saja mengikuti agama orang tuaku, dan semua perintah keduanya. Kupikir berjihad dalam perang Habsburg dan Valois bersama kedua orangtuaku menyelamatkan hak manusia di usiaku yang masih muda merupakan suatu kehormatan manusia dan jaminan hadiah surga dari Tuhan. Kematianku pada tahun kelima perang begitu mengharukan dengan doa terakhirku memohon surga bersama keluargaku. Tapi Father menyelamatkanku. Membangkitkanku dari lima menit kematianku" Tao tertawa miris.

"Kau menyesal hidup kembali?" Sehun mulai ragu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Melihat rambut Tao yang mulai memudar keemasan diterpa cahaya langsung matahari.

"Tidak. Ini takdirku. Tapi kalau bisa.. aku ingin mengulang agamaku menjadi Atheis sama sepertimu" Tao menunduk memegang tali satu-satunya yang mengikat kedua tangan Sehun sehingga tubuh tinggi putih Sehun bisa tergantung pada sang salib hitam.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke istana sebelum matahari benar-benar menguapkan tubuhmu lenyap dari bumi" Sehun menatap tajam pada keadaan Tao yang ujung rambut biru bagian atasnya mulai berkilap-kilap indah. Menguap hilang.

"Inilah masalah bagi semua vampire yang semasa hidup pernah beragama" Tao tersenyum getir. Setidaknya masih ada ribuan vampire tersebar dibumi yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Setidaknya ia tidaklah sendiri.

"Tapi hatimu tidak semenyedihkan hatiku" mata Sehun menjadi sendu.

"Father menyuruhmu untuk tidak berdekatan dengan manusia hidup. Tapi kau melanggarnya" Tao mulai merasakan panas yang menyengat di kulit dahinya.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Semua manusia hidup disana sama saja. Membosankan. Tapi.. Kai berbeda" Sehun meremat ikatan talinya.

"Kau yang bodoh. Vampire Atheis akan lenyap jika belahan hatinya meninggalkannya" Tao menggerakkan tali itu dengan mudah. Membuat tubuh Sehun terombang-ambing kekanan kekiri seperti lonceng gereja. Hanya saja bunyinya seperti batu besar yang terbentur kayu, mengingat jasad Sehun yang lebih keras dari baja.

"Ya.. hatiku sudah dipenuhi dengan Kai seorang" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Cinta memang buta. Padahal mencintai Kai bisa membunuh Sehun. Bisa saja Kai ditakdirkan mati. Apakah Sehun siap menerima kepergian Kai dari sisinya? Tentu saja vampire Atheis akan dengan naluri datang ke tengah samudera. Di pulau terpencil dimana upacara pengakhiran diri bagi vamire berlangsung. Pulau bagi mereka yang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Bagi mereka yang putus asa.

Pulau Brissnrose.

"Itukah sebabnya kau mengurung namja manis itu dalam sangkar emas?" Tao menghentikan ayunannya pada tali.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya. Dan dia terima" rambut pirang Sehun diterpa angin sejuk pantai di pagi hari. Sepertinya awan mendung besar yang berjalan itu menutupi cahaya matahari. Cukup melindungi Tao dari kemusnahannya.

"Aku yakin dia tersiksa. Kau memang masih kecil untuk mengenal cinta" Tao menjentikkan jemarinya dan api kecil dibawah sana berhenti. Hanya menghentikan putaran waktu yang dialami api dibawah mereka.

"Sudah kubilang umurku-"

"Kris sudah bertindak sejak subuh tadi. Sepertinya akan selesai" Tao memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun kini menatap tajam pada Tao yang menampilkan seringai tajamnya.

"Ini perintah Father. Tentusaja untuk ke sangkar emas yang kau buat" Tao memegang tali ikatan Sehun.

"Sialan kalian! Dia milikku! Kai milikku!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya menatap tak suka. Pupilnya berkilat keemasan.

"Woah, ayo bermain. Aku ingin menceburkan anak terhormat keturunan kerajaan Inggris bernama Sehun ini kedalam api kecil dibawah sana" Tao melirik api yang kini ia bebaskan dari pengaruh time stopnya. Kecil sekali api melingkar dibawah salib Sehun. Hanya setinggi empat meter. Cukup untuk menghanguskan gajah afrika.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Lepas. Aku harus melindungi Kai" Sehun meronta. Mudah baginya untuk terlepas dari timbunan beton. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Kayu hitam lapuk dan tali merah yang mengikat kedua tangannya merupakan tali dari Pulau Brissnrose. Terbuat dari pohon kematian yang hanya hidup disana. Kayu dan tali dari serat pohon yang mampu mengekang Vampire.

"Oke, sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk terjun kesana" Tao melebarkan seringainya ketika ujung tali pengikat sudah ia pegang. Satu tarikan saja maka Sehun akan terjun dilahap api setinggi empat meter itu.

"Hei apa maksud-"

_SRATT!_

"Keparat!" Sehun mengumpat ketika ikatan tali merah ditarik oleh Tao. Tubuh putih namja tampan berbalut pakaian hitam itu langsung terjun bebas.

_BLAAARRRSSSSHHH!_

Api langsung menguar besar seakan tubuh Sehun merupakan setetes minyak pemicu api.

"Haha, sayonara.. adik kecil" Sekali hembusan angin pantai yang dingin, dan Tao menghilang dari atas tiang salib hitam itu.

Mendung erlihat semakin tebal diikuti kabut putih turun dari bukit menuju pantai.

_Tes- Tes- Tes-_

_Zraasssshhhh…._

Hujan lebat akhirnya menghujami pasir putih pantai. Perlahan api itu menyusut.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

Sebuah mansion elit bergaya eropa klasik dengan pagar megah menjulang dan mawar rambat yang tertata rapih itu juga basah. Hujan mengguyur sebagian besar Korea Selatan. Termasuk disini.

Buliran bening itu bergulir dari satu kuntum mawar ke mawar merah lainnya hingga jatuh pada rumput hijau.

Meski terlihat sejuk dan indah. Didalam sangat berbeda.

Panas.. dan menggairahkan.

Namja cantik itu menapakkan kaki mulusnya pada bibir kolam renang yang penuh dengan bunga mawar. Dicelupkannya satu persatu kaki jenjangnya hingga air itu menunjukkan kedalaman kolam yang sebatas dadanya.

Tubuhnya hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang kotor dengan darah mengering.

_Splashh-_

Tubuh tan itu naik lagi untuk duduk di pinggiran kolam. Tubuhnya sudah basah dengan kemeja putih itu menerawang menempel ketat pada tubuh rampingnya.

Jemari lentik dengan warna kuku merah itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja.

_Pluk-pluk-pluk-pluk-_

Kemeja itu merosot memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya.

_Pluks-sreets.._

Kancing terakhir dibuka dan kemeja itu langsung jatuh terlepas dari tubuhnya.

_Byurr!_

Namja manis itu langsung menceburkan tubuhnya kedalam air dingin kolam yang dipenuhi bunga mawar merah yang wangi. Derasnya hujan membuat bunga-bunga itu tenggelam karena tampungan air untuk kemudian kembali ke permukaan.

_Splash_

Sangat cantik diantara ribuan bunga mawar merah disekelilingnya. Ia kemudian berenang membelah bunga wangi itu. Terlihat sedikit samar ada tattoo berbentuk tulisan di pinggang bawahnya.

'_Kai'_ tattoo itu merupakan namanya yang tertanam dalam kulitnya bagai ukiran classic. Sedikit menggoda dengan letaknya yang berada tepat diatas belahan buttnya.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

_TAP-TAP-TAP_

Suara langkah kaki bersepatu terdengar dari pintu dalam rumah menuju kolam.

"Sehu-" Kai tidak selesai menyerukan nama namja tampan itu karena.

"Lama tidak berjumpa.. manis" sosok tubuh tinggi dengan balutan pakaian hitam sama seperti Sehun. Tapi namja didepannya ini berambut pirang cepak, mata yang tajam seperti Sehun. Wajah dewasa bak raja dengan alis tegas. Kulit putih tapi tidak sepucat Sehun.

"Mau apa kau kemari" Kai menjauh dari tepi kolam untuk berada di tengah kolam, posisi paling aman. Mencari jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Menilik keadaan namja cantik bernama Kai" namja itu berjalan lurus. Mengambang diatas permukaan air kolam yang penuh mawar wangi.

"Jangan mendekat" Kai semakin mundur hingga punggungnya membentur pinggir kolam.

_Splash!_

Kai segera bangkit dan melilitkan tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk merah.

_Tap!Tap!Tap!_

Kai hendak berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

_Grep! Bruk!_

"Akh!" Kai memekik sakit ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan dibanting dikunci dengan kedua tangannya digenggam erat hanya dengan satu tangan namja tinggi itu.

"Tenang saja manis, aku hanya ingin melihat lekuk tubuh indahmu" seorang namja tinggi sedang mengekang tubuh basah namja manis di dinding samping kolam renang yang penuh dengan mawar merah.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah saat kau mandi berendam dalam kolam mawar tadi.. Kai" namja itu berbisik serak di telinga Kai.

"Lepas" Kai hanya dapat berkata sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak lagi dalam kuncian namja dingin tinggi berwajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Akan aku lakukan setelah aku melepas handuk ini" tangan besar itu meraba pundak mulus Kai, turun menuju handuk lumayan besar yang menutupi dada hingga setengah paha tubuh tan sexy itu.

"Jangan. Kris!" Kai memekik ketika lilitan itu tidak lagi kuat namun handuk merah yang Kai gunakan belum jatuh, hanya melonggar.

Ya, namja tinggi yang hendak menelanjanginya itu.. Avade Kris.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Wah, kau bisa berteriak juga rupanya" Kris melihat mata sendu Kai yang bergerak gelisah.

_Sreetts…_

Kai hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya saat handuk merahnya ditarik turun oleh Kris hingga jatuh ke lantai pinggir kolam renang.

"Sempurna.." Kris tidak berkedip melihat tubuh mulus Kai tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dari jarak sedekat ini terlihat sekali kulit mulus tan terawat yang bahkan kedua pergelangan tangannya ia cekal dengan satu tangannya itu terasa amat halus.

"Aku harap matahari bersinar terik untuk menguapkanmu" Kai bergumam ketia ia merasakan hembusan dingin dari Kris mengendus selangkangannya.

"Atheis sepertimu berharap pada siapa?" Kris bertanya ambigu sambil mengecupi penis Kai yang masih layu.

"Hentikan Kris" Kai bahkan tidak dapat menghentakkan kedua kakinya karena lengan Kris dengan kuat menahan gerakannya.

"Menikahlah denganku, akan kujadikan kau abadi bersamaku. Akan kuberikan kepastian. Akan kuberikan cinta yang abadi" Kris mengarahkan ciumannya makin naik hingga ke leher jenjang Kai.

_DUAKHHH! BBRRUAAAGGGGSSS!_

Kris ditendang dengan sangat kuat hingga terpental sejauh lima meter hingga dinding yang ditabraknya retak.

"Kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyentuhnya, Kai milikku" sosok lain namja dengan kulit putih dan mata hitam kelamnya serta rambut pirang dan bibir tipis itu kemudian segera memakaikan handuk pada tubuh mulus Kai. Menyembunyikan Kai yang ketakutan itu dibalik punggung kokohnya.

"Se-hun.." suara Kai bergetar. Jelas ketakutan.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Avade Sehun" Kris sedikit lengah. Sehun memang kuat rupanya.

"Kau menyuruh.. Avade Tao, sengaja mengulur waktuku" Sehun akhirnya mampu menekan emosinya ketika tangan halus Kai menelusup memeluk pinggangnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Sehun.

"Ini semua perintah _Father_. Kau keterlaluan mengekang Kai. Jika kau bertindak lebih buruk dari ini, _Father_ akan dengan senang hati menjadikan Kai milikku" Kris menyeringai ketika Sehun kembali mulai tersumut emosi. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Sehuna.." Kai mengusapkan pipinya di pundak kemeja Sehun. Kai dapat lihat sepatu kulit mahal Sehun sedikit terbakar, kemeja itu pun terlihat bolong jejak api dimana-mana.

"Vampire Atheis sangat luar biasa. Direndam lautan api pun tidak mati" Kris bertepuk tangan melihat kulit putih pucat Sehun yang baik-baik saja tanpa noda.

"Sudah tahu tapi kau masih menapakkan kakimu di wilayahku" Sehun menguarkan hawa dingin dari tubuhnya.

"Kuharap kau pulang ke istana. _Father_ mengharapkan keluarga Avade berkumpul sekarang" Kris merapihkan kemejanya yang kusut dan sedikit kotor.

"Aku tidak perlu" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kai yang mulai lemah memeluknya.

"Anak Avade yang satu itu akhirnya kembali dari Irlandia" Kris sedikit memancing Sehun dengan tidak langsung menyebut salah satu anggota keluarga Avade lain yang tersisa.

"Dia selesai?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukan Kai. Entah, Sehun rasa.. Kai bisa menjauh darinya.

"Ya. Missinya menguatkan dasar Avade dan menjadikan Avade sebagai keluarga terhormat di Pulau Brissnrose selesai dengan baik. Aku yakin _Father_ sangat bangga padanya. Tidak sepertimu" Kris mulai memancing emosi Sehun lebih besar.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan Kai padanya, bagaimanapun itu" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menggendong tubuh Kai bridal hendak membawa namja manis itu ke kamarnya.

"Dia adalah Vampire Atheis. Dia dapat dengan mutlak merebut Kai darimu" setelah mengatakan itu Kris langsung menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

Langkah kaki Sehun menggema di sepanjang mansion sepi mencekam itu. Jika Kai bukanlah orang dengan mental yang kuat, pastilah ia menjadi gila hidup dalam kesuraman dan dikelilingi tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa disekitarnya. Termasuk.. namja yang dicintainya ini.

Kai hanya diam mengalungkan tangannya pada leher putih kokoh Sehun.

_Blam! Cklek.._

Sehun mengunci kamar bernuansa merah itu dari dalam.

Perlahan merebahkan tubuh Kai seolah akan sangat rapuh untuk sekedar bergesekan dengan halusnya sutera ranjang besar itu.

"Sehun jangan pergi" Kai dengan segera memegang pergelangan tangan dingin Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Sehun menggeleng dan mengusap penuh perasaan pada rambut halus brown Kai.

Sehun duduk di kursinya. Memandangi tubuh Kai yang terlihat indah dalam sinar matahari redup tertutup awan hujan.

"Temani aku disini, Hun" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang masih sangat luas. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi tubuh vampire pucat itu mendekat. Duduk ditepi ranjang untuk sekedar melepas sepatu kulitnya. Yang akhirnya duduk sempurna disamping Kai.

"Sehun.." Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh vampire tampan itu. Memejamkan mata kelamnya ketika tangan dingin itu meraba pundaknya. Turun membelai lengannya.

_Sreettss.._

Kai terlonjak merasakan handuk merahnya yang tak lagi membelit sebagai satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sehun.." Kai langsung menekuk dan memeluk kakinya. Menutupi tubuh depannya yang terekspose.

"Rileks saja.. manis" Sehun mulai mengecupi pipi Kai. Namun tangan Kai semakin erat memeluk kedua kakinya.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

"Ssshh.. ah-Sehunnieh~ tapi-aaanh.." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sehun menjilati leher jenjangnya, perlahan memberikan kissmark disana. Desahan merdu itu sungguh merangsang. Kai salah telah membangkitkan nafsu seorang vampire.

"Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai. Membuat tubuh tan sexy itu meremang.

Dan yang baru Kai sadari, namja tampan itu menindihnya. Tubuh mereka sudah dalam keadaan polos yang sama. Dengan sang vampire yang memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan kedalam hole hangat Kai yang ketat.

"Ack! Sa-kit!" Kai memekik ketika Sehun semakin dalam masuk dan merobek dindingnya.

"Ini nikmat sekalih.. Kai" Sehun memejamkan matanya, membuat tubuhnya lebih rendah hingga dada mereka bertemu. Membuat penis mungil Kai perlahan tergesek oleh abs terbentuk sempurna yang memberi sensasi dingin.

"Pelanh-pelanh, Hunnieh-ahh~" Kai akhirnya mendesah juga ketika dengan sekali hentak penis besar nan panjang itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole hangat sempit Kai. Tubuh Kai terasa terbelah terlebih dengan holenya yang seperti terbakar dengan darah yang keluar lumayan banyak dari robekan karena jejalan paksa Sehun.

"Mian, chagi" Sehun menautkan bibir mereka. Hanya sebentar.

"K-kau.. boleh.. bergerak..Hunnie" Kai berujar dengan suara lirih. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan jari telunjuk kirinya yang berputar di tulang selangka Sehun.

Polos sekali, dan manis sekali. Sehun suka itu.

"Tidak untuk malam ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini" Sehun membelai pipi halus Kai, menciumnya bergantian dengan penuh hasrat.

"A-aku.. tidak keberatan, karena itu kau.. Sehun" Kai dengan ragu menatap pada sorot mata tajam Sehun. Wajah tampan itu semakin bersinar ditengah remang-remangnya lampu kamar yang memang hanya dinyalakan satu oleh sang vampire.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan atas dasar nafsu semata. Aku mencintaimu Kai. Sungguh" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni brown itu cukup lama.

**-Bring Me to Life-**

Tidak. Sehun tidak pernah menenyentuh Kai lebih dari ini.

Hanya ini saja. Tidak dengan menyetubuhinya lebih dalam. Tidak dengan menderitkan ranjang. Tidak dengan memenuhi hole nikmat itu dengan spermanya. Tidak pernah.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu disampingmu malam ini" Sehun memeluk Kai sehingga mereka berbaring dengan berhadapan.

"Sehun.. kau dingin" Kai meraba lengan berisi dari namja Vampir pucat yang kini mengalung merengkuh pinggang ramping sexy tan itu.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi hangat?" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan helaian halus rambut brown milik Kai.

"Ani. Jangan. Kau akan terluka. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa" Kai mengecup bibir tipis Sehun kilat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang dingin itu.

"Tapi dengan begitu kita bisa-" namja tak bernafas itu berhenti bicara ketika satu jari telunjuk lentik dengan kuku merah menggoda menempel lembut di bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak Sehunnie. Biarkan aku yang mendingin" Kai menatap sendu pada mata merah menyala Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memperbolehkanmu" Sehun merengkuh pinggang ramping itu lebih erat. Mengusap perlahan punggung lembut dengan pundak yang telah ia tandai beberapa.

"Kenapa?" Kai memejamkan matanya dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Entah sedalam apa pelukan itu.. tetap. Terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu. Tidak pernah siap. Tujuan hidupku adalah dirimu. Kalau kau mati, bagaimana caraku menemukanmu?" suara Sehun menjadi parau. Ketika Kai hendak mendongak, Sehun melarangnya.

_Grep!_

"Mian, hiks" Kai balas memeluk punggung lebar kokoh nan dingin vampire itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai. Tetaplah disisiku" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Kai. Merengkuh tubuh Kai yang mulai menggigil meski ia telah menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut tebal.

Hujan diluar semakin deras tergambar pada dinding-dinding bening kaca.

"Ssshh..Hunnah.. dingin.." Kai mendesis dingin menggigil. Sehun segera meraih remote kecil di meja nakas. Menaikkan suhu ruangan lebih banyak lagi.

Perlahan tubuh Kai rileks, kuku-kuku merah itu tak lagi mencengkram pundaknya.

"Sehun. Em.. apakah tidak apa-apa?" Kai sedikit bersemu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ngh.. biarkan aku didalammu hingga esok, sayang. Jangan bergerak ne Sssh.." Sehun menahan pinggul Kai agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan lebih yang dapat membuat akal pikirannya dikalahkan oleh nafsu.

Bibir merah penuh menggoda itu hanya tertawa lirih melihat vampire tampan itu mengerutkan alisnya berusaha mengendalikan nafsu.

"Jangan menyempit baby.. shh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan dinginnya itu kini perlahan memijat teratur butt penuh Kai.

"Oke, arraseo.. jadi lepaskan tanganmu" Kai memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun yang masih terus memijat sensual buttnya.

"Hm. C'mon sleep, Sweety" Sehun mengecup bibir penuh yang terasa sangat manis itu. Mengulumnya perlahan.

"Selamat malam Sehun" Kai akhirnya memejamkan mata indahnya. Perlahan kantuk menuntunnya untuk memasuki dunia mimpinya.

"Selamat malam juga.. belahan hatiku" Sehun mengecup kilat dahi Kai. Dengan satu jentikan tangannya, tirai transparan ranjang mewah itu tertutup.

_Ctik!_

Dan jentikan selanjutnya. Lampu remang-remang sebagai satu-satunya penerangan kamar itu meredup. Menyisakan sepasang makhluk bernyawa dan tidak bernyawa dalam pelukan cinta.

Membiarkan yang satu meraih mimpinya. Membiarkan satu lagi yang tanpa nyawa untuk tetap terjaga sebagai Vampire yang memang tidak membutuhkan tidur.

Vampire itu akan selalu menjaga ditiap hidup dan tidurnya.

**++TBC++**

**Bocah Lanang**

**Wow ch ini panjang sekali loh! 4k+! beri applause untuk saya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bikin ch sepanjang ini dunk, Prok! Prok! Prok! *sound tepuk tangan yang gagal**

_Note:_

Disini, Bocah Lanang bukan menceritakan tentang agama oke, ini Cuma menceritakan tentang sejarah. Dan disini Tao saat hidup agamanya Protestan (ya pasti ngikut orangtuanya lah, hehe) trus dia mati karena perang. Pas ketemu Father, Tao jadi vampire. Masalahnya, Tao udah 20 tahun hidup dengan agama Protestan (terserah bisa aja Bocah Lanang kasi Tao agama Islam, Kristen, Protestan, Hindu, Budha, dll tapi karena mereka orang Eropa, jadi ya Bocah Lanang ngikutin aja sejarah Eropa – kan disana berkembangnya agama Kristen dan Kristen Protestan, hehe).

Padahal hidup kembali (jadi vampire or zombie) itu dosa karena menentang Tuhan (iya kan? Ya iya lah..) jadi kalo udah dasarnya punya agama, dia masih ada hubungan dengan Tuhan (karena Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, jadi bangsa vampire yang dulunya punya agama masih diberi kesempatan diajak balik ke dunia kematian gitu. Salah satunya dengan disinari matahari yang suci, hehe)

Yah gitulah, karena Tao udah punya agama pas idup jadi Tao masih diberi kesempatan Tuhan buat tobat dan kembali ke sisi-Nya. Tapi Tao merasa dia masih ingin di bumi.

Jadi susahnya jadi vampire yang dulunya punya agama itu ya harus menghindari matahari, hehe.

Kalo Bocah Lanang ngasi Tao agama Islam entar Bocah Lanang takut di bash karena di Eropa pas Hummanisme dan sebelum Reinassans (zaman kelahiran Tao) mayoritas gak ada islam di Eropa sono, keke

Dan untuk Sehun, dia Bocah Lanang buat atheis. Jadi dia adalah vampire paling kuat karena tidak terikat dengan Tuhan dalam hidupnya (Hidup terserah Sehun, mati terserah Sehun. Tuhan gak ngurus Sehun).

Jadi Sehun tidak menguap terkena sinar matahari, tidak hancur di jatuhi gunung, tidak hangus terbakar api, tidak terpecah belah diterjang ombak *superman kali ye?

Tapi vampire mantan atheis seperti Sehun itu bakal musnah dari dunia ini kalo orang yang dicintainya mati meninggalkannya. Kelemahan vampire atheis itu ternyata hatinya. *Takdir cabut nyawa Kai, Sehun bakal sengsara terus bunuh diri.

Oke, sekian penjelasan mengenai tipe Vampire yang ada dalam ff ini ^_^

Readers: Jadi.. Bocah Lanang Oppa, disini Kris masuk vampire biasa ato vampire atheis?

BocahLanang: Kris masuk vampire biasa, dia dulu juga punya agama waktu masi idup

Readers: Jadi Kris bisa musnah kalo kena matahari?

BocahLanang: Yup! 100! Makanya dia datang ke kandangnya Kai*emang_apaan pas hujan-hujan mendung gitu, hehe

Readers: Avade itu apa e? Kok Kris, Sehun, Tao dan satu orang lagi dari Irlandia itu namanya ada embel-embelnya Avade?

BocahLanang: Avade itu nama dari mayat-mayat yang dibangkitkan oleh _Father_ dan dijadikan keluarga. Diluar sana, di berbagai belahan dunia, masih banyak vampire-vampire murni seperti _Father_ yang memiliki wewenang dan kekuatan untuk menjadikan sesosok mayat bangkit kembali sebagai vampire.

Readers: Sehun kuat iman ya? Gak menghamili Kai

BocahLanang: Itu tantangan sulit buat Sehun, keke

Arigatou sudah membaca ch ini!

Review ya! Sekali lagi, terimakasih! ^_^

**Bring Me to Life..**


End file.
